1. Field
Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a pedestal and a laundry processing apparatus having the same, and more particularly to a pedestal, on which a washing machine or a dryer is seated, and a laundry processing apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a pedestal for a washing machine or dryer has a seat structure on which four legs that are coupled to four corners of a bottom portion of the washing machine or dryer are seated.
For example, a pedestal for a washing machine in the related art includes a leg seat plate, a leg fastening member, and a cover portion as a seat structure for legs of the washing machine.
The leg seat plate is fixed to corners of an upper portion of the pedestal using fastening screws, and has projections for fixing the legs. The leg fastening member is manufactured as a substantially handcuff-shaped injection-molded material, and is installed on the leg seat plate to surround the leg of the washing machine, which is seated on the leg seat plate. Then, both sides of the fastening member are fastened again by fastening screws.
After the legs of the washing machine are seated on and fixed to the leg seat structure that is provided on the pedestal, the cover portion for hiding the leg seat structure to secure visibility is positioned on the corner of the pedestal, and then is fixedly fastened to the pedestal through separate screws.
As described above, since the seat structure that is provided on the pedestal in the related art is composed of a large number of components, the manufacturing cost of the product is increased, and as a result, the assembling work to manufacture the product becomes very complicated.
Further, when operators put the heavy washing machine or dryer on the pedestal, not only the legs provided on the bottom portion of the washing machine or dryer, but also the leg seat plate installed on the pedestal may get out of the operators' visual field. Thus, it becomes difficult for the operators to put the legs of the washing machine on accurate seat points. If the legs of the washing machine are not accurately seated on the seat points, but are put on the projections of the leg seat plate, the projections may be easily damaged due to the weight of the washing machine.